


The sixth time

by Camii23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camii23/pseuds/Camii23
Summary: It was the sixth time Derek got invited to Stiles' place to have dinner and well... it never was what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble I wrote years ago. Hope you like it!

It was the sixth time Derek got invited to Stiles' place to have dinner and well... it never was what he expected.

All those times he got incredibly -and _ridiculously_ \- nervous and anxious, thought about it all day like a freaking schoolboy with his first crush and, well, that's not a very good comparison but anyway, he felt like a teenager.

He would make sure to get there on time and be in a good mood and think twice before he spoke because after that first time they kissed that was what Derek did now, he made sure he didn't hurt Stiles.

But then he would get to Stiles' house and Derek had to quickly hide his disappointment when he saw everyone else there, smiling and eating Stiles' food.

Every single one of them.

Scott, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Isaac, even Lydia was there happily munching on something delicious Stiles had made and Derek would realize it wasn't a private dinner, it was a let's-get-everyone-and-eat-at-Stiles'-place-haha-Derek-you're-ridiculous-you-thought-it-was-a-date.

Or something like that.

Stiles called him when he had all the others at home to have lunch or dinner or breakfast, even his dad had been there once laughing at Isaac's disturbed expression when Scott told him that Stiles had made the chocolate cookies Isaac had stolen from him the other day.

Isaac had eaten Stiles' cookies and Derek hadn't. This was so not okay.

Derek knew he was behaving like a child but since no one else noticed, he decided he had the right to.

He had kissed Stiles plenty of times anyway, that gave him a certain position.

Derek sighed as he remembered the little pecks he would get from Stiles when he had to leave after eating. Erica would wolf-whistle because she always had perfect timing and would always be there whenever he decided to kiss Stiles.

Always.

So, when he got a call from Stiles that night, Derek said yes and took his keys and got ready to spend some time with the others. It was okay, he liked being surrounded by people he knew, and that it was better if Stiles was there too, obviously.

They had apparently ordered Chinese, Stiles was probably not in the mood to cook. Derek got to the house in ten minutes and noticed there were no more cars outside.

When he got to the door, Stiles opened like he had been waiting for him by the window and took his hand to lead him inside.

That was when he noticed that they were alone. There were no more people in the house.

Also, Stiles kissed him. Deeply. Tasting of peppermint.

He couldn't help licking his lips after.

"Wanna have dinner outside? It's a little hot inside," Stiles didn't wait for an answer and took the paper bag from the table and lead Derek to the backyard. He dropped the bag on the ground and sat there, "Come, grab something."

Derek obeyed and sat by Stiles' side, frowning at Stiles' weird behavior. Well, weirder.

"You okay?" he asked as he opened the lids of a takeout box.

"Yeah... yeah, sure."

"Stiles..."

"I'm sorry, it's usually a horrible day." Derek frowned again and waited for Stiles to elaborate.

"My mom would be thirty eight today, I can't believe it's been that long since..." the younger said as he played with the chopsticks. The moon was shining on both of them and Derek could perfectly see all the moles on Stiles' cheek. He felt the sudden urge to caress his face but he didn't, it probably wasn't the best moment.

"She was young," he said, Derek remembered his mother, tried to recall what she looked like when she was thirty eight but couldn't, he had been too little.

"Did you know my dad and my mom had the same age difference we have?"

"What?" he looked at Stiles, who was putting noodles on his mouth.

"Yeah, I played that card when I told him about us and he said 'okay, but I didn't get her pregnant at 16' and then he like shocked himself into silence by imagining things I don't think I want to know. Ever."

Derek smiled at him as Stiles rolled his eyes and got closer to him. He sat behind Stiles and let the other make himself comfortable between his legs, Stiles' legs were a little too long for that to be very comfortable but it was enough, it was okay as long as he could comfort the other.

"I'm sorry, I..." Stiles shook his head and went back to push noodles around the box, "I guess I can't help it."

"No, you can't," Derek whispered on his ear, "but it's okay."

"Yeah... it's okay," Stiles sighed and took something from the box as stuck out his tongue in disgust, "here, have it."

Derek took it obediently but rolled his eyes at the taste, "it's peanut, you like peanut."

"I don't like it with noodles, it's disgusting. Here, another one," the younger said as he pushed the chopsticks inside Derek's mouth, "you're my hero."

"Right," Derek bit back a smile while Stiles fed him the pieces of peanut from his noodles.

After a while, Stiles rested his back on Derek's chest closing his eyes and said, "I'm the worst."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Here I am with all the teen angst on our first date, I'm the worst."

"First... date?" Derek's heart jumped. It actually jumped and felt goose bumps all over. His reactions were ridiculous indeed.

"It's our first date, right? I've been trying to invite you to dinner here but the others always come and it's never an actual date, like... only the two of us."

Derek looked at Stiles, who had turned around to look at him, "It's our first date, then."

"Good," Stiles went back to his position laying on Derek's chest, legs stretched on the ground between Derek's, "because it's pretty romantic if you ask me."

"Yeah..." Derek said, placing a delicate kiss behind Stiles' ear, "it is."


End file.
